Journey
by Futuralist
Summary: He is a God, a being which transcends and greatly surpasses mortals, but at the same time he isn't, as his godly powers has disappeared and he has forgotten everything in his life. In his journey to regain his lost powers and memories, he has met many people, both before he lost his memories and after. To sum up the story. Elsword Mythology.
1. Chapter 1 - Start of a New Journey

**This is my first fanfiction, so... its gonna suck... a lot... anyways, hope you enjoy anyways, also give me tips for a beginner =w=**

 **Character Classes**

 **Elsword** \- Knight

 **Rena** \- Ranger

 **Aisha** \- Magician

 **OC** (To be revealed soon)

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Elsword and its respective characters, I only own my OC and this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - Start of a New Journey**

There was a mysterious figure who was lying beneath a tree, he wore a black robe with a hood, he was also wearing black clothing underneath the robe. As he awoke, he stood up and examined the tree, it was the Great El-Tree. He decided to walk through the forest and examine his surroundings, he noticed a stone structure like temple and under it was a glowing blue stone, it intrigued him so he went closer to examine it, however, he started feeling pain the closer he was to the stone, this discouraged him to inspect the stone closer, but he could've sworn that he saw flashbacks. Continuing on, he walked mindlessly out of the forest and he saw a road. As he walked down the road, he passed by three men, one had a scar where his left eye should be and the other two which seems to be his lackeys heading to the direction of the forest, the figure simply ignored them and continued walking. He noticed a sign saying 'Ruben'. As he entered the village and trying to find someone who can give him answers, he noticed people glancing at him, he simply ignored the stares and met a man named Hagus, who was the village chief.

"How may I help you, dear adventurer?" Hagus asked when he saw the mysterious figure. No response. "Is there anything you need?" The figure nodded. "What is it that you need?"

"What is… today's date?" He asked.

"Ah… this is Ruben, a small village in Elrios and today is the 15th of October, 3024." Hagus replied. The figure bowed in thanks. "So is there anything else you want to know?" The figure shook his head. A furious yell could be heard: "THIEF!" The figure and Hagus turned to the source of the noise and saw a young man in red named Lowe chasing after the man with the scar that he saw earlier, except, he was carrying the blue stone he saw in the forest. The figure slowly walked away from Hagus and later started chasing Banthus.

"THE SACRED EL! Banthus took the El!" Hagus shouted, not noticing that the figure has been gone. "Hmm? Where did that young man go?"

"Gah! He escaped to the northern forest! Elsword! Chase after him!" Lowe commanded. A young boy with red crimson hair appeared: "Yes sir!" the boy ran after Banthus.

* * *

I **n the Northern Forest**

"Gahahahaha! Those Ruben people are easy victims to rob, now we have to deliver this El and get our reward" Banthus said to his lackeys

"Hold it right there! I'm here to take back the El!" the boy exclaimed

"Hrmm? Gahahaha! They send this brat to take back the El!? I don't have time for this." Banthus then walks away, but, he attracted a giant creature because of the El.

The giant creature then appeared; it was an Ancient Phoru, who was the guardian of the El and has been chasing Banthus secretly, however, the Phoru mistook Elsword as an accomplice. The figure who has arrived moments before Elsword appeared before the bandits watched in the shadows. "Mega Slash!" the boy threw a heavy slash against the Phoru, it dodged and then spew flames at the boy, and the boy, in turn, dodged as well: "Flame Geyser!" Elsword yelled as a pillar of flames appeared under the Phoru, knocking it unconscious.

"…" the figure left, the boy heard the figure's footsteps and shifted his attention to the noise and saw the figure.

"Huh? Am I imagining things?" Elsword thought as he saw the figure leave. "I must be, oh well." He shrugged. "Time to report back to Lowe!" Elsword started to run. Unbeknownst to him, two other people were watching Elsword.

"Wait!" a voice said. Elsword stopped and looked at the direction of the voice, it was an elf girl with green hair and with her was a magical girl with purple hair and they were both sitting on top of tree branches. "Hello child, my name is Rena and this is Aisha." the elf started as she jumped from the tree branch and landed elegantly on the ground. "What is your name?"

"I'm Elsword" he answered

"What are you doing out here?" Rena asked, already knowing the answer.

"I'm here to take back the El from a thief. But… he got away…" Elsword answered sadly

"Hrmp… I knew a midget couldn't do anything right." Aisha remarked annoying Elsword in the process.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MIDGET, YOU FLATTY!?" Elsword was mad.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!" Aisha angrily asked.

"FLAT CHESTED!"

"STOP CALLING ME FLAT!"

"FLATTY FLATTY FLAT FLAT!"

"ARGH! LIGHTNING BOLT!" Aisha yelled and a lightning bolt came from her staff. Elsword dodged it and yelled: "FLAME GEYSER!" Aisha teleported before the flames could hit her and cast: "ICICLE WAVE!" a line of ice then appeared and momentarily stopped Elsword in place, giving some time for her to teleport, Elsword was finally not stuck and ran in front of her. "MEGA SLASH!" Elsword swung a heavy slash at Aisha, and again… Aisha teleported…, this cycle repeated for some time. Rena was just standing and watching

"STOP TELEPORTING AND LET ME HIT YOU!" Elsword yelled. Aisha teleports again.

"Phututtutututtuuu…!" Aisha raspberried.

Elsword finally snapped "WHY THAT NO GOOD LITTL-". Before Elsword could finish, there was an arrow that barely cut him and caused him to bleed. Elsword immediately turned to see Rena… holding a bow with another arrow.

"Rena? You're not gonna shoot me with that? Are you?" Elsword was scared, and so was Aisha. Rena thought for a second and then fired again: "Yes." She said this while smiling, it was clear that she was annoyed at the two, because of her demonic aura.

"AHH! HALP ME!"

"Run Elly, Run! Mweheheheheheheh!" Rena sadistically yelled as she continued to chase and shoot arrows.

Aisha couldn't help but laugh in the background, unfortunately, Rena heard her and started chasing her too.

"HELP ME!"

"Mweheheheheheheh… you both are never going to escape." Rena said with a grin.

* * *

The three of them ran and ran and ran, chaos has descended, in the form of Rena shooting at Aisha and Elsword while they throw everything they can find at her, but couldn't stop her rampage. Until Banthus was ahead of them, Banthus saw Rena chasing after Elsword and Aisha and mistook it for them chasing him. So Banthus threw one of the lackeys at them to slow them down, unfortunately for Banthus, the lackey he threw has the map leading to his destination.

"Master Banthus! Wai-!" the lackey later got shot with an arrow intended for Elsword and he… fainted, yeah he fainted, except with blood coming out of his arrow wounds. Rena noticed the map and stopped to get it, being completely oblivious to the fact that she shot the bandit, giving enough time for Elsword and Aisha to escape.

In a fork in a road, Elsword and Aisha telepathically told each other to split up so Rena would chase only one of them. After Rena finished examining the map, she saw that the two split up and chased after Elsword

"WHY ME?!" Elsword screamed. A devilish grin formed on Rena. 'Help…' Elsword cried in his thoughts.

15 minutes later, Rena has already tied up Elsword and has just caught Aisha.

"Now you two are going to be friendly with each other, and not shift attention to yourselves, okay?" Rena asked in a threatening tone, the two nodded while sweat-dropping, out of fear of Rena. "Now let's talk with the person in charge, okay?" they nodded again.

* * *

They returned to Ruben

"Elsword, did you catch Banthus?" Lowe asked

"No sir, he escaped."

"He escaped? There's nothing that can be done about that, so who are these two women that you brought with you?"

"I am Rena and this is Aisha," Rena answered

"So what are you here to do?"

"I am here too on behalf of my race to restore the balance of our worlds by restoring the El"

"I am here to become a stronger magician!" Aisha exclaimed with pride. Elsword simply laughed at her goal, "What is funny?"

"Pfft... a midget like you… wanting to be strong?" Elsword said between short bursts of laughter and tears.

"THEN WHAT DO YOU WANT TO DO?" Aisha asked with a frustrated tone

"I will become one of the strongest knights and to be worthy to stand alongside my sister," Elsword answered with pride.

"Pfft… a midget like you… wanting to be strong?" Aisha obviously copying what Elsword said before, also laughing and crying.

"WHAT!? THERE'S ABSOLUTELY NOTHING WRONG WIT—"Elsword was cut off by Rena.

"You two! WHAT DID I TELL YOU TWO EARLIER! I TOLD YOU TWO THAT YOU SHOULD BEHAVE AND NOT TO BRING MUCH ATTENTION! I'M EVEN SPEAKING IN CAPITAL LETTERS TO SHOW HOW SERIOUS I AM!" Rena nagged.

"But… but… but you're bringing attention right now" Elsword said with a frightened tone.

"BE QUIET!"

'Help' Elsword whimpered. Lowe watched as all of this happened.

"Now getting back on topic, I found this map which leads to Elder, this might be where your thief is headed."

"Thanks, Rena, hmm… according to the map, Elder is the next town over, Elsword, you must go to Elder, and get back the El from Banthus."

"Yes, sir!"

"And bring those two with you."

"WHY?! I DON'T MIND RENA, BUT WHY HER TOO?!"

"Because I said so."

"Yay! An adventure!" Aisha yelled happily

"If that's what I should do, I would gladly help," Rena said

"Oh, and Elsword is the leader."

"WHY?! WHY ISN'T RENA THE LEADER?!" Aisha asked loudly.

"Because I said so."

"Phuhahaha! You gotta obey my commands, now." Elsword said as he smirked.

"… Kill me…"

"Great, now that has been settled, go on Elsword and bring back the El."

"Yes, sir! Follow me!" Elsword ran towards Elder with Rena and Aisha following.

* * *

 **Like I said earlier, this fanfiction is bad, but I will improve time by time. Anyways, send me tips and I will answer to you =w=**


	2. Chapter 2 - Reunion

**More bad work ahead, just warning you, and yes, I play Elsword, that's why it takes a long time for new chapters to come out. =w=**

 **Character Classes**

 **Elsword** – Knight

 **Rena** – Ranger

 **Aisha** – Magician

 **Ara** – Little Xia

 **OC** (still not revealed)

 **Disclaimer: Do not own Elsword, just the OC, and the story.  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 – Reunion**

In the mountainside, there was an old and abandoned temple, the mysterious figure has appeared in front of the shrine gates and the staircase of a hundred thousand steps, leading to the temple, the staircase itself being in a spiral shape circling the mountains numerous amounts of times, how he knows of the temple is something for you to guess. He walked passed the gates and upwards the stairs, he didn't mind the long trip up the staircase, not even feeling tired when he reached the top. The figure entered the building and examined his surroundings, seeing the entire building ransacked, everything except for the furniture was taken, he walked up to a nearby table and swiped it with his finger. There was dust, and lots of it, meaning the building has been abandoned for a long time. The figure went to examine the other rooms, even though he already knew they were going to be empty. In over an hour, he has seen many of the rooms and everything outside, the temple was a lot bigger than most temples, it was the size of a 3-story mansion and definitely wider with even a HUGE backyard, there was, however, one room he couldn't check which was located in the centre of the building, it was locked with a special kind of dark magic, so he couldn't break it down. The door was left untouched and he moved on.

Outside of the temple, there was an ebony girl with a spear walking almost to the top of the stairs to the shrine, as an ebony, she had dark hair which was long and wore white and orange clothing. _'Eun, are you sure you feel it here?'_

' _ **I am positive, Ara, I can feel it from the temple'**_

' _Huu… I really hope the one you're talking about is there, these steps take forever to climb'_

' _ **Relax child, he is definitely there'**_

'… _Okay Eun, I'm going to trust you. So Eun, about the person you're talking about… what is he like?'_

' _ **He… doesn't talk much, but actions speak louder than words.'**_

' _What about him physically? His features, Eun? Is he- UWA!'_

' _ **Ara!'**_

THUMP! Ara tripped on the top stair step and her head landed on the concrete, surprisingly undamaged.

The figure heard the noise coming from outside, he went to investigate and saw an unconscious Ara. '...' he carried Zara in a bridal carry and brought her inside the building and into a room and laid her on a bed. But the blanket was stolen, so there was nothing to keep her warm. He went to find anything to warm her but to no avail. Running out of ideas, he undressed his cloak and wrapped Ara around it. He stands in and exited the room to further continue exploring the building and the possible rooms he has missed.

* * *

After a few hours, the girl has finally awakened from her unconsciousness. "Uh… where am I?" the girl asked herself. "My head hurts…" She examined her surroundings and recognised it as a room, and in the room was her and a person with long black hair which reached up to their hips, and their back turned and sitting on the bed where Ara was resting, the figure returned after finally checking everything in the building to check up on Ara. Ara then saw that she was wearing a black robe which doesn't belong to her. "Umm… miss?"

He turned to face Ara, "…? _'Miss?'_ "

"Is this your robe?" he nodded in response. "Umm… you can have it back if you want…" he shook his head

"Use it… it is warm."

"Oh… okay" she shyly accepted his offer, there was another awkward silence.

' _Eun? Is this the person you wanted to meet?'_ no reply. _'Eun?'_

'… _**Ara, let me take control of your body for a moment'**_

' _What? Wa- wait!'_ All of a sudden, Eun started to control Ara's body, her pupils became red, nine white tails appeared on her back and her hair became white. Ara was now Eun, he saw the transformation and seemingly was not surprised.

"Do you not remember me?" Eun asked

"…" suddenly, pain started to go to his head, he has experienced this painful sensation once at Ruben when he went close to the El stone. But it was far more painful, so he gripped his heading an attempt to ease the pain. Multiple flashbacks were shown to him, all with a little white vixen and him. One particular flashback, he started remembering more clearly.

* * *

" _... Let's play at the field today! Hurry!"_ a small white vixen requested, running around the person.

" _Okay… I'm coming…"_ the person resembling the figure accepted.

They arrived at the field.

" _I want to play chase! I want to be the chaser!"_ the vixen said.

" _Hoo… you sure? I'm fast…"_ the man chuckled.

" _But that makes it fun!"_

" _Okay… I will run now!"_ he ran at an inhuman speed, reaching the end of the 2km field in a split second.

"… _That's too fast!"_ whined the vixen.

" _Haa…? I'll go slowly then! So chase me!"_ the man yelled in the distance

" _*whines* I take back what I said earlier."_ Eventually after much chasing and teasing, the vixen lunged at the figure, causing him to fall on the floor due to the sudden force. _"Yay! I finally caught you!"_

"…" he then pets the vixen.

" _*soft whine* This is fun! I want to stay with you forever!"_

The man got up and he held up the vixen in the air. _"… I do too… Eun."_

* * *

"…" he stops gripping his head as he smiled, the flashback was actually a fragment of his memories returning to him. Eun saw and rushed towards him.

"Is there anything wrong?" Eun asked

"Eun…"

"What?"

"You are… Eun…" Eun pounced at him and knocked him down on the floor, and then passionately hugged him. This came to a sort of surprise to him, but definitely for Ara. _'EUN?! WHY ARE YOU HUGGING A GIRL WITH MY BODY?! SHE MIGHT GET THE WRONG IDEA!' Ara was really surprised to the point of flustering._ Eun, ignoring Ara, gripped on his clothes tightly. "Where did you go after all these years?" Eun, who was at the point of crying, asked.

"…" he placed his hands around Eun and gently hugged her, while placing his hands on her head and back, he gently comforted her. "I guess… I must have been gone for a long time... There, there Eun." Eun, who was unable to overcome her sadness, cried. Ara didn't understand what was going on but still cried. He let Eun cry as long as she wanted in his arms.

"So why *hic* did you leave?" Eun asked.

"I do not remember, but I can tell… it has been hard for... you to be without me." He said, still comforting Eun.

"What do you *hic* mean you don't remember?" Eun asked

"… Most of my memories have been sealed… and my powers... they are gone."

Eun stared at him, still showing tears.

"..." he pets Eun gently. "Don't worry about it Eun, I'm sure that that will… be a thing of the past" he said with a heart-warming smile, Eun was overfilled with both sadness and happiness.

"I hope so *hic* I don't want to lose you *hic* a second time, *cries*." Eun started crying again.

"There, there Eun," he continued petting Eun. "I won't be leaving you again… anytime soon."

"*whines*"

* * *

Back to Elsword, around the same time.

After a 3 hours trip from Ruben, Elsword, Rena and Aisha has finally reached Elder Village, the place where Banthus escaped too with the El.

"*huff* *huff* how did *huff* Banthus even make it here without *huff* the map?" Aisha said between huffs. "That was tiring…"

"Oh please, you're just weak." Elsword showing no signs of tiredness.

"… AT LEAST I'M A NORMAL HUMAN COMPARED TO YOU! WE'VE BEEN TRAVELLING FOR THREE HOURS NONSTOP JUST AS HOW THE NARRATOR SAID AND YOU'RE NOT EVEN TIRED!" Aisha barked back.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING NOT HUMAN?! I EXERCISE A LOT MORE THAN A THREE HOUR JOG EVERYDAY AND WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO BREAK THE FOURTH WALL?! MAYBE YOU DON'T EVEN EXERCISE AT ALL WITH ALL THE TELEPORTING AND YOU'RE ACTUALLY JUST FA—"Elsword gets hit on the head. It was Rena.

"Aisha, you need to rest, and Elsword, **STOP**." Rena interrupted. They both immediately stopped while sweating at a rapid rate. "Now you two behave when we get in town, OKAY?" they both nodded.

As they entered the village, they saw many things that amazed them, especially Elsword, for most of his life, he lived in a small village, so it was his first time seeing a big town, where the architecture and craftsmanship were simply mind-blowing for him. They continued exploring the village until they saw Hoffman, the chief merchant.

"How may I help you, dear adventurers?" Hoffman asked.

"Do you know where this place is?" Rena asked, handing him the map and pointing to the X.

"… Hmm.. it appears to lead to a cave. What is it for?"

"Well, it is for…" Rena then explained the current events in about 10 minutes.

"Ahh… this is indeed bad news, but I cannot do much for you, you should ask Echo, she is the alchemist of this town."

"Okay, thank you, sir."

They went to the alchemy shop.

Rena knocked on the door "*knock knock* Hello? Is anyone named Echo in there?" Rena asked. The door was opened, the one who opened it was a small girl. "Hello…? How may I help you…?"

"Hah? A girl that is even smaller than Aisha?" Elsword said, surprised that the small girl was the town alchemist.

"Who are you calling small?" Aisha remarked.

"Please come inside…" Echo requested, and the three of them obliged, inside the shop was dirty… REALLY DIRTY, there was many unidentifiable objects here and there.

"Wh-what is this?" Elsword asked while glancing at an unidentified grounded object. It then blew up in his face and made it black. "*cough cough* THIS PLACE IS DANGEROUS!"

"Phahaha!" Aisha couldn't help but laugh at Elsword's darkened face.

"What are you laughing at!?"

"YOU TWO! HURRY UP!"

As they reached the cashier, Echo asked: "What do you need…?"

"We need to restock... on supplies, do you have any potions in stock?" Rena asked, trying her hardest not to look around the shop.

"I do..."

"Can we buy some?"

"Ok… how much…?"

"15."

"That'll be 30,000 ED..."

"… Rena…? Is this a scam? We only have 50,000 from what Lowe gave us." Said Elsword, who was shocked at the price.

"Huuu… He called me a scammer…" Echo started to sulk.

"I'll buy it."

"Thank you… Please come again…"

"Awww… so cute…" said Rena. The three of them then left the shop. "ELSWORD! DON'T EVER, SAY THAT AGAIN." Rena lets off an outraged aura.

"Eek! Sorry! But that was more than half of all that we got!"

"Ok, ok. Now let's go to that cave."

END OF CHAPTER 2

* * *

 **I also suck at writing heart-warming and humour if you didn't realise =w=**

 **Replying to Reviews**

 **LucasTheCookie:** Well… if it really wasn't that bad to you, I hope it wouldn't be bad for others, anyways, thanks for your words of encouragement, I will update a lot more \\(=w=)/


	3. Chapter 3 - Killing Time

**Character Classes**

 **Ara -** Little Xia

 **Chung -** Guardian

 **OC -** Deity

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Elsword, only this story and my OC**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 - Passing Time**

 **The Temple, Ara's temporary room, 5PM**

The figure was still being embraced by Eun, he wasn't sure of whether he should stay still or attempt to escape. So he tried to talk to the saddened Eun.

"… So… Eun, why are you not in Fahrmann?" he asked the still crying Eun.

Eun lifted her tearful face to meet his eyes. "… I… I…" Eun then lowered her head back to his chest and stopped talking, seeming like she was saddened.

"…" he pets Eun. "… If you don't want to talk about it… You don't have too, Eun."

"*soft whine* … okay… can I stay like this for a while longer…?"

"… Sure…" he replied while he was rubbing her ears.

Eun embraced him even tighter "*soft howl* why… did you have to leave…?" Eun whispered to herself.

"…? So… getting back to business… why do you need me?"

Eun again met his eyes. "I… I wanted to see you again…" she said in a saddened tone.

"... Fahrmann got destroyed… didn't it? … And so this girl... wants to get stronger…?" the figure hypothesised.

Eun was surprised of how he has already figured out that the town was destroyed. So she simply confirmed his hypothesis by nodding.

"… I'm sorry…" he returned Eun's embrace in an attempt to comfort her. Eun then cried again. After a duration of time has passed, Eun reverted back to Ara, who was also crying, while still embracing him.

"…" he lets Ara continue crying for a while.

"*sniff* Miss? Can you train me? Eun told me that you were once a master martial artist…"

"… Yes, I was… a martial artist…"

"S-so can you train me?"

"..." Out of pity, the figure nodded.

"Th-thank you miss!"

"… I am male…"he said as he lifted his fringe, revealing his face being that of a young and youthful man.

"… WHAT?!" Ara was madly blushing with red.

"…? Didn't Eun… tell you?"

"Bu-but…" Ara was then silenced by him placing his finger over her lips and smiling, causing her to blush even more.

"... We start first thing… tomorrow morning…"

Unfortunately, Ara was unconscious from overheating from blushing too hard, so she was literally sleeping on him.

"…" ' _So… how to get out of this situation…'_ He thought, he later noticed a peculiar hairpin on Ara, but not on Eun _'So… Eun is sealed in the hairpin…'_. After a few minutes, he noticed that Ara was crying.

"Brother…" she murmured in her sleep.

"…" he gently pets Ara, so that he didn't wake her. _'So… your brother must've been killed in the destruction, my condolences. … I should rest too.'_

* * *

 **6PM**

Ara has finally woken up, she was still wearing the man's cloak, and that she was still embracing the now resting male.

"Uuuu… how long was I out for? *stares at him* … Is he sleeping now?" Ara was steadily crawling closer and closer to his face to check. He was definitely asleep, Ara continued to crawl closer and closer to his face. Ara was now directly above him and staring down at him. To Ara's eyes, he was handsome and caring, definitely left a good first impression, and right now, the best part of her, his lips look so moist and she could already take advantage of him. Ara leaned closer and closer to his lips, nearly joining them with hers.

At that point, he woke up due to Ara constantly fidgeting while she was crawling.

"Uwa!" Ara immediately lets go of him and stood up while blushing. "S-sorry!"

"… Forgiven…" awkward silence...

"L-Let me help you around the temple!" Ara said, trying to change the mood.

"… *nods*" he stood up "… I'm going… to get food… do you want anything?"

"Umm… anything!"

"… Eun? … How about you?"

From the hairpin, "… I am also fine with anything you make."

"*nods*… you should clean up… Ara…" he then proceeds to walk outside the door.

"Y-Yes!"

He has finally left the temple.

"Eun? Will he be alright? You said his memories were still gone right?

 **"… Not gone Ara, but sealed… Sir Deiti will regain them as time pass on."**

"Deiti?"

"That is his name."

"Ohh… Dei-e-tea" Ara pronounced. "Sounds familiar..."

Deiti, instead of walking down the thousand step stairs, he subconsciously teleported to a random area, because being the curious person that he was, he decided to go to a new area in which he has never seen before. So he casually walked over the ocean, not much to his surprise. In the middle of his journey, he saw many kinds of marine life, especially some dangerous ones, surprisingly they didn't attack him while he wrote on a piece of paper what he needed. He eventually arrived in a large city, at the entrance of the city, there was a sign:

Hamel Capital

* * *

 **Hamel Capital, 6:30PM**

Deiti entered the city, it was filled with a vast amount of buildings. But he was looking for a place which has food, but he doesn't know where to find such a place in this vast city.

So he continued exploring in circles. Eventually, there was someone who overcame their fear of being overpressured by the Deiti's height and approached him… "Miss, are you lost?" he asked in a quiet, and feminine tone, not being agitated by the height difference.

' _Miss again?'_ "… *nods*…"

"What do you need?"

"…" hands over the piece of paper.

The boy reads the paper, "Do you need to buy all of this?"

"*nods*"

"Can I lead you there?"

"*nods*"

The boy led Deiti to one of the department stores. "This is where you should find everything you might need."

"… Thank you…" he said in a grateful tone.

The boy blushed "C-Can I come with you?"

"…?"

"It seems like you also need help to find all of these items."

"... *nod* …"

"Miss? I haven't gotten your name, yet. Can you tell me?"

"… I am male… my name… Is De-"

"PRINCE LACHER!" the figure was cut off by a person in a soldier's outfit.

"Yes? What do you need?"

"Your father has summoned you."

"Oh, I will be right there… I'm sorry… I should go now… sir…" he lowered his head as he apologised to try to hide his embarrassment of mistaking him for a female.

"… Do not worry…"

"Oh… my name is Prince Lacher Seiker." Hands over a pouch of ED. "You can use it for your shopping."

"… Thank you…"

"See you again," Lacher said in a cherry voice, he then walked off with the knight.

"… Royalty… huh?" he stares off towards the distance. "… I should continue shopping."

After he was done with shopping, he went outside of the department store at sat at one of the benches, he checked the pouch which Lacher gave him, it still has a lot of spare ED. "… 198 million…" Just then, a group of four girls who were late night shopping walked past him, they were eating various types of snacks. "Maybe I should buy snacks."

The same girls noticed him, they then started talking amongst themselves until they all walked up towards him, one of them asked him this:

"D-do you want to play a game?"

"…?" tilting his head in confusion "*nods anyways*"

One of them opened a box containing snacks _'Pocky?'_ , and they each proceeded to take out a piece of the snack and put it in their mouths, after that, they bended towards him, while closing their eyes.

"…?" _'So... I guess I should do the same?'_ He proceeds to take a bite of the opposite end of a Pocky, he was unsure of what to do next, until the girl started chewing closer and closer, which he also started doing. The girl lost more of her courage the closer she was going to Deiti's lips and instantly blushed with red. Until she bit off her end in embarrassment. She was heating with her blush.

"…? … I win?" He proceeds with the other three girls, only to have the same outcome, each biting off their end of the Pocky stick.

"You win…" said the first girl in disappointment.

"…" he smiled, even though he didn't understand the actual purpose of the game, he had fun watching them getting flustered. They all had a faint hint of blush because of his smile.

"Bye…" they each muttered, they couldn't look at him without feeling more embarrassed.

"…" he waved at them, then he walked out of the capital after buying many varieties of snacks.

* * *

 **Temple, 7:30PM**

Ara was hungry, after cleaning the entire building and the backyard, Ara was dead exhausted.

"*pant* *pant* Is Deiti back yet? Eun, I'm tired…"

"Yes, he is just at the door."

"Really?!" Ara rushed to the door, when the door opened and revealing him, Ara then tripped on nothing and knocked him to the ground, much to his surprise, both Deiti and Ara being oblivious to the position they are currently in. "Oww… Deiti~~~~ I'm hungry…."

"..." hands a box of Pocky. "… Eat this… I'll cook soon…"

Ara happily accepted the snack and quickly opened the box and the wrapper and was happily eating the contents.

"… I'm going to cook now…"

"Okay!"

Deiti then went to the kitchen of the temple to cook. While Ara was still happily snacking on her Pocky. Until there was only one Pocky left.

"Hmm…" Ara then went to meet him in the kitchen.

"Uh-um…"

"…?"

Ara decided to tease Deiti, so she then puts the last Pocky in her mouth with the opposite end of it facing him.

"…" he bites his end of the Pocky, then he slowly starts eating and slowly going closer to Ara's lips.

Ara then got flustered, Deiti was about to kiss her. _'Y-yikes!'_ Just inches away, Ara bit off the Pocky instinctively.

"..." Ara was processing what just happened. "...aw..." Ara felt a little disappointed for reasons. Deiti could see, but he did not understand why, so he pets Ara, much to her surprise.

"Now… I'm going to start dinner… Please wait…" he said with a chuckle.

"O-ok."

* * *

 **HAPPY POCKY DAY EVERYONE (owo)/ I suck at romance, by the way, =w=.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Remember

**After about 8 months of inactivity, I have finally decided to update and I was busy with events in Elsword NA. And since Elysion was just released in KR (I don't play KR), I thought it would be a good time to finally update. And I blew my money for the +11 enchantment event and got nothing (gdi).**

 **Not like anyone cares about this crappy fanfic, or my personal life… lmao…**

 **And I will only have 2 OCs, I mean, too many OCs would make this fanfic not Elsword anymore.**

 **Anyways, enjoy this horribly late update…**

 **Oh, and Lacher is what Chung is called in Japan.**

 **Character Classes**

 **Ara** – Little Xia

 **Deitias** \- Deity

 **?** \- ?

* * *

 **Chapter 4 – Remember**

After the Pocky event, Ara, with a flustered expression, silently walked to the dining table in the dining room, Ara sat on one of the chairs and started staring blankly at the wall.

' _Uwaa … I can't believe I actually did that! What would Deiti think of me?!'_ Ara asked to herself.

' _ **Ara… you did offer it to him…'**_

Ara blushed heavily. _'T-true… but he actually accepted it… and he didn't get embarrassed by it… Uwaa…'_

' _ **You could swap spots with me if you want…'**_

' _Wh-what!?'_

' _ **You don't want to?'**_

' _Umm….'_

*thunk*

Ara gave her attention to the sound and saw Deiti place a dish of food and a spoon on the table.

"… Dinner…"

"Yay!" Ara enthusiastically picked up the spoon. She starts eating the plate of food in front of her. "W-waa! This is so good!"

Deiti silently chuckled. Occasionally, Deiti would blankly stare out the window, watching the surrounding mountains. The silence brought him peace in mind.

During the meal, Ara finally noticed that Deiti didn't have any food. "Where is your dinner?" Ara asked with concern, Deiti snapped back into reality. "Won't you get hungry?"

Deiti shook his head in disagreement.

"Huu... you're not going to eat…?" Ara said with a worried tone, she was getting fidgety until she thought of an idea, Ara scooped a spoonful of food, she offered it to him. "Say 'Ahh…'"

"…?"

"You need to eat,"th please accept it..." once again Ara offered. "'Ahh….'"

"… *sighs*" Deiti gave up to Ara's offer. "… Ahh…"

"Yay!" Ara slowly gave Deiti the spoonful of food, which he accepted.

"... Continue eating…"

"Okay!" Ara resumed eating her dinner, occasionally feeding Deiti although he was against it.

* * *

 **8PM**

After Ara finished her dinner, Deiti wanted some silence, so he exited the building, he walked towards the edge, where a tree was located. Deiti laid down under the tree with the moonlight shining on him.

Ara tailed along, sitting beside laying Deiti, she had questions for him.

"Umm… can I ask you something?"

"…?" he tilts his head sidewards lightly, then he nods.

"Where do I sleep?"

"… Anywhere…"

"Then… can I sleep in the room from before?"

Deiti nodded.

"So where do you sleep?"

Deiti stayed silent.

"You don't sleep?"

"…" Deiti didn't answer.

"But…" Ara said with worry.

"…" Deiti pets Ara. "… Don't worry about me… I do not require sleep…"

"B-but…" Ara couldn't find the right words to express her worry.

"…" Deiti continues petting her, hoping to comfort her, Ara without any thoughts, knocked down Deiti, surprising him slightly.

They both stayed silent, both fully aware of the situation that was happening.

"S-sorry, if this bothers you…" said Ara, while she was blushing full red.

"…" Deiti pokes Ara on the forehead.

"Ow…" Ara lets go of one of her hands to gently touch her forehead and rubbed it.

Deiti chuckled silently. "… You can let go now…"

"… Can I stay like this?"

"…" Deiti places his hand on Ara's head, he then proceeds to pet her.

Both Ara and Deiti stood in their current position under the tree for a while, it was soothing, the moonlight and the surrounding silence. Ara's eyelids started to feel heavy, the silence also helping in making her feel sleepy. Ara finally fell asleep, in her sleep, she rolled off Deiti to rest beside him.

Deiti was not bothered by the experience, he removed his robes to act as a blanket for Ara, then laid down on the grass to stare at the stars and moon.

' _Who am I? I am Deiti… but what else…?'_

' _What am I doing here? I am not sure…'_

' _Why do I not remember anything? I am also not sure…'_

' _Except for meeting with Eun.'_

' _Who was I before losing my memories? I need answers…'_

Deiti questioned, as he continued to stare at the constellations of stars. Deiti reached his arms towards them. "… Beautiful…" Deiti continued to stargaze, while trying to recall his memories.

* * *

 **9PM**

After Deiti has decided that he has observed enough, he proceeds to help himself up. Suddenly, one of the stars emitted a bright light which illuminated the night, causing Deiti to lay back down and forcing him to cover his eyes with his hands leaving a small gap. Slowly, the light started diminishing, Deiti slowly lowers his hand to glimpse at the light source. What Deiti thought was a star was not actually a star, but it was, or 'she' was actually an angel, and with her holy wings, she fully illuminated the night sky, making it seem like it was day. Her appearance was similar to Deiti's, with the long black hair, the hooded black robe, and the black clothing underneath. The only difference is the golden wings, the black clothing showed more skin and she has a more feminine appearance.

The angel spoke to Deiti, who was unsurprised by the sudden appearance.

"Lord Deitias, it has been a long time." greeted the angel while slowly descending.

"… Lord… Deitias…?"

"Do you not remember me, Lord Deitias?" the angel asked again.

"…" Once again, Deiti felted his head being filled with pain which caused him to lose consciousness. Memories of the angel are returning to him.

* * *

 _ **A long time ago…**_

 _In the distant heavens, there was a mansion which was isolated from the rest of the heavens. In a room full of luxurious furniture, chandeliers were lit, curtains were opened, and all things were clean, there were Deiti and the angel sitting on opposite sides of a table conversing with each other, each with a cup of tea._

" _Lord Deitias, are you planning on visiting Elrios again?"_

"…" _Deiti nodded._

" _You have been going quite often."_

"…"

" _Lord Deitias, if something were to happen to you…"_

"… _I will not die, do not worry about me…"_

"… _But Lord Deitias, what about the Lords who resent you?"_

"… _I already know, I know what they plan to do…"_

" _Then why? Lord Deitias, why do you still go if you know what they plan? Even though they are taking advantage of your gentle nature."_

 _Deiti stayed silent for a while, until he answered, "… Elrios… it has many potentials… many new beginnings… however, Ismael's powers are lacking, so the life of Elrios is lacking… so those new beginnings cannot happen."_

"… _Lord Deitias, you plan to rejuvenate that life?"_

"…"

" _Lord Deitias, it does not make sense, you are the Lord of D—"_

" _Aizrael… I know this confuses you…" Deiti interrupted. "… However, Ismael wishes for Elrios to flourish... as do I…"_

" _But Lord Deitias, you disappearing will disrupt the balance between the Lords."_

"…" _Deiti chuckled slightly. "… I am quite aware…"_

" _Lord Deitias…?"_

"… _You shall take over in my stead…"_

 _This shocked Aizrael in many levels. "L-lord Deitias… I am not worthy to take over your position..."_

" _Aizrael… I know you are most worthy…" Deiti replied before drinking his tea. "… If it worries you, the next time I wake up... I will be wiped of my memories… but, I will tell you a phrase that will force me to remember the person who says it, and all memories relating to them."_

" _A phrase?"_

"… _Yes, the phrase is 'Do you not remember me'…"_

" _Do you not remember me…?" Aizrael lets out a melodic chuckle. "So simple."_

 _Deiti also chuckled. "… Hah, who knows, maybe the next time I wake up… it will be the start of a new journey…"_

* * *

"Lord Deitias, are you fine?" Aizrael asked with concern, while kneeling closer to Deiti. Her wings no longer illuminating the night.

"… Ai…zrael..." Deiti silently whispered.

"Lord Deitias, I cannot hear."

"… Aizrael…" Deiti responded.

"Lord Deitias! You remember!" Aizrael leaped at Deiti and knocked him down, embracing him in a tight hug, her golden wings wrapping around them.

Deiti lets out a light chuckle. "… Yes… I remember…" Deiti returned the hug. "… This is the first time you have been bold, Aizrael…"

"Lord Deitias, it has been over a hundred thousand years, after all, ~"

Deiti chuckled. "... True, I guess even you would change…"

"Is it wrong to change?"

"… No, change is not wrong… it is how you change that decides right and wrong…"

"Lord Deitias, I am still most loyal to you, this will not change," Aizrael stated, further tightening her embrace.

"... And I praise you highly for your loyalty... it must have been difficult to be my stand in…"

"No Lord Deitias, it wasn't, after all, all you did was stand around and occasionally visit Elrios." Aizrael lets go of the embrace. "Lord Deitias, before I forget, the heavens are in a state of war right now."

"… War…?" Deiti showed surprise. "Aizrael, we will discuss more inside, after I put this one to bed…" Deiti looks at Ara.

Aizrael stares at Ara, then she responded to Deiti. "If that is what you wish, Lord Deitias."

* * *

 **9:15PM**

Deiti proceeds to get up and princess carries Ara back to the building, with Aizrael accompanying. Deiti then entered the room where he first met Ara and placed her on the bed, leaving his robes to act as Ara's blanket. Deiti and Aizrael left Ara to rest, then they both headed to the dining area.

"… Aizrael, do you want some tea…?"

"I would like some."

Deiti headed to the kitchen to brew tea for the both of them.

Aizrael observed her surroundings, _"I don't remember Lord Deitias owning this building."_ Observing further, Aizrael noticed the room was barely empty.

Deiti returned to the dining area, where he gave Aizrael a cup and poured it with tea, then pouring his own cup.

"Lord Deitias, when did you come to owning this establishment?"

"… In one of my many visits to Elrios… I have decided to build an area for myself to rest… however, my memories of this place are lacking, and that is why many things are missing…"

"Lord Deitias… does it have something to do with the door that is locked with your powers?"

"… Yes… if I remember correctly, behind that door are answers that I need to regain my full powers and all my memories…"

"Lord Deitias, why do you not open it now?"

"… The hundred thousand year sleep was intended so my powers were to be absorbed by the tree and spread throughout Elrios…" Deiti took a sip of his tea. "… Which I am sure you already know which tree…"

"Yes Lord Deitias, so in other words, you need more of your strength returned in order to unlock your own seal." Aizrael then took a sip of her own tea.

Deiti nodded. "I plan to hunt down what is called the El Shards... they may hopefully return some of my strength… and before we go further off topic… Aizrael, what do you mean that heaven is at war…?"

"Lord Deitias, after your disappearance from the ambush, the Lords who despise you framed you for the murder of another Lord."

"… I see… so they despised me to that extent."

"However, my Lord... your fellow Great Lords knew that you didn't commit the murder, but without proof, they cannot put the charges off and call you innocent."

Deiti chuckled. "… Henir and Elia are as nosy as ever, I see… so because of my disappearance, my seat of Great Lord was open… and many lesser Lords fought against Henir and Elia, who denied them my seat, correct…?" Deiti again sips his tea.

"That is correct, Lord Deitias…" Aizrael then stared at her tea with a depressed expression.

"… Aizrael…? Is there something wrong…?" Deiti asked with concern.

"Lord Deitias… I am so sorry… you gave me such an important role… but I couldn't fulfil it…" Aizrael started to grow tears.

"…" Deiti put his tea down gently, then he went to sit next to Aizrael. "Aizrael…" Aizrael responded by meeting his gaze, in return, Deiti hugged Aizrael to comfort her, occasionally petting her.

Aizrael couldn't fully comprehend what was occurring, until Deiti released them, Aizrael was blushing. "Aizrael, do not worry about what has happened in the past… what's most important, is that I have returned… and Aizrael, do not doubt yourself, you have kept my seat of Great Lord safe for over one hundred thousand years… I was truly correct in trusting you in taking over in my place…"

"Y-yes, Lord Deitias..!"

"… Now…" Deiti stared at one of the numerous doors. "… Behind that door… is there anything that you wish to say, Eun…?"

The door which Deiti was talking to opened, and sure enough, a white-haired Ara with tails and still wearing Deiti's robes opened the door and entered the room.

"Deiti…" Eun said. "I wasn't born one hundred thousand years ago… but the first time we met was over a millennium ago, if you weren't the one I met and played around with… then who was…?" Eun asked.

Deiti smiled. "Eun…" Eun looked at Deiti. "The one you met was definitely me, or more specifically, a fraction of me…"

"Deiti… can you explain further…?"

"… My powers are spread throughout Elrios… and the powers that have the most quantity can stabilise and obtain a solid form, thereby making them essentially my 'clones'… and I presume that everything my clones have experienced, I will remember eventually… so Eun, the person who you played with a thousand years ago was definitely me…"

"But you then disappeared suddenly…"

"Eun… I presume my clones have a duration…"

"Deiti…" Eun pounced at Deiti and embraced him with her tails wrapped around them, Deiti being prepared for it didn't stumble and fall. "I'm sorry for doubting you…"

Deiti pets Eun, eliciting a purr from the vixen. "… Do not worry Eun… you should rest… Ara will start her training tomorrow… and Eun, do not tell Ara that Gods and Angels exist… it is something she needs to learn over time…"

"Okay, Deiti…" Eun replied then she headed back to her room, and Deiti returned to his seat.

After Eun left, Aizrael asked "L-lord Deitias..? Why could I not notice your clones?"

"… I presume it is because of how little of my power is required to make a clone… I also presume my clones are very close to being human… and Aizrael, what will you do…?"

"What do you mean, Lord Deitias?"

"… Will you go back to heaven, or will you stay with me..? Will you tell Henir and Elia that I have returned… or not…?

"Lord Deitias, I am only loyal to you, I will never report to Henir and Elia."

"… I do not mind if you reported to them, they may have also noticed that I have returned, but I simply wish to know what you wish to do…"

"Then… I… I wish to go back to heaven…"

"Hmm…? I'm surprised… why…?"

"Lord Deitias, I still need to continue to keep your seat secure." Aizrael really wished to stay with Deiti, but she still needed to keep Deiti's seat of Great Lord safe, not to mention and keep his mansion tidy.

"…I see your reasoning…"

"Yes Lord Deitias, and I also need to assist Henir and Elia as a stand-in Great Lord."

"I see… Aizrael, you are truly the most loyal and thoughtful…"

Aizrael blushed and immediately stood up. "L-lord Deitias! I-I must return immediately!"

"I see… I will come and see you off."

"Th-that is not necessary…"

"I will still see you off…"

* * *

 **9:30PM**

Deiti led Aizrael outside the building. They both headed to the tree where they reunited, and stood side by side, staring at the constellations.

"Aizrael… you are most welcomed to visit anytime you wish…"

"Lord Deitias… I…" Aizrael stared at the ground, not knowing what to say.

"Aizrael… do you regret obtaining my position…?"

"No my Lord, I was overjoyed when I was given a huge responsibility by you."

"Do not overstrain yourself, Aizrael… eventually, I will return to the heavens again…"

"Yes my Lord, I await the day that you will return." Aizrael started to slowly dematerialize and return to the heavens. "Goodbye Lord Deitias…"

"See you again, Aizrael..."

When Aizrael fully dematerialised, Deiti returned to the building. Where he checked up on Ara to make sure that she was sleeping. Deiti then headed to the door to see whether it will react differently, after confirming that it will still not react, Deiti decided to go out and explore some more. His next stop… Elder.

* * *

 **Henir Ice Burner just came out to NA, but I'm poor… T -T**

 **Anyways, I might update more frequently from now on, even though no one like this fanfiction, lmao.**


	5. Chapter 5 - Remember II

**Does anyone play Elsword NA and have Add's HL hair? I'm hunting it down, the dynamos too. PM me if you want to donate or trade. ( TwT)/**

 **Character Classes**

 **Elsword** – Knight

 **Aisha** – Magician

 **Rena** – Ranger

 **Ara** – Little Xia

 **Deitias** – Deity

* * *

 **Chapter 5 – Remember II**

 **Elboy's team**

After confronting Banthus in his cave, the trio fought against Banthus. However, he escaped and unfortunately dropped a letter directed to him from Wally, the Ruler of Velder. The trio gave this letter to Hoffman and Lenphad. The current plan of action is to sneak on Wally from behind and confront him. Now, the trio can rest for a bit before they initiate the plan at midnight. The trio was currently staying at Elder's luxurious inn.

Aisha sighed while lying on her bed. "I'm so tired… Why does Hoffman send us and not mercenaries to deal with Banthus?"

Elsword was getting used to Aisha's constant complaining, thanks to her constant complaining in the cave, recalling all the times Aisha complained about bats and caves. "Because you need the exercise."

"Oh shut it Eldork! At least I have a brain that can actually think unlike you!"

However, Elsword is still not used to Aisha's insults. "What did you call me?!"

"Dumb!"

Unfortunately, Rena wasn't present to stop the fighting, so it escalated. Speaking of Rena, she is out late night shopping with the reward money. "Hmm, I can't quite decide what to buy, so many varieties~" Rena started to hum to herself, buying everything in sight, besides meat and not paying attention to her surroundings. Because she wasn't paying attention to her surroundings, eventually she accidently bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Rena apologised while bowing, hoping that she didn't disturb the person she bumped.

"… It is alright…" said a voice that sounded familiar to Rena.

"Huh?" Rena looked look to face the stranger, what she saw surprised her. A familiar face. "Dia!"

"…?" Deiti turned to face Rena.

"Dia! It's me, Ri!"

"…?" Deiti continues to remain confused. "… Do I know you…?"

"Of course you do! Dia! It's Ri!"

"… I am afraid, that I do not know you…"

Rena was saddened, "Dia… Do you not remember me?"

"…" And once again, Deiti felt pain and loss consciousness as more memories return to him. This time, it is about Rena.

* * *

 _ **Many years ago**_

 _In Rena's home village, at an archery practise field, a child Rena was practising archery for the first time and Deiti was assisting._

"… _Rena, straighten your posture…"_

" _Got it."_

"… _Keep your arm steady…"_

" _Okay."_

"… _Keep your breathing steady…"_

" _I KNOW!"_

 _Deiti chuckled "… Keep calm…"_

" _I CAN'T! YOU KEEP INTERRUPTING!"_

 _Deiti continued to chuckle "… An archer must remain calm at all times, even if there are distractions…"_

 _Rena felt irritated, she being an elf who are master archers, and Deiti, a human is telling her how to fire an arrow, and especially an amnesiac human._

 _Rena fired an arrow, however, it missed the bullseye by quite a bit._

"… _Rena, keep calm…" Deiti reminded once again, intentionally bothering Rena once more._

" _FINE!"_

 _Deiti once again chuckled "… Good…"_

" _Keep calm…" Rena slowly whispered, she then drew her bow. "Keep calm…" Rena fired the bow and it hit the bullseye._

 _Deiti started clapping. "… Congratulations Rena, now for the other targets…"_

" _What…" Rena started sulking. "But Deiti, I don't see the point in shooting all of them."_

" _Dissatisfied..?" Deiti was surprised. "Rena, you need practise with your archery…"_

" _Still, I don't see a point."_

 _Deiti thought for a moment, for a way to motivate her. "… Rena, if you hit all the bullseyes… what if I allowed you to do what you wish to do with me?"_

 _The effect was instantaneous as in one minute, Rena hit the bullseye for all the practise targets._

" _Ahh…"_

" _Deiti~, you promised~" Rena emphasised with a mischievous smile._

 _Deiti sighed. "… Fine… what is it that you wish?"_

 _Rena spent a considerable amount of time in deciding what to do. She could've made Deiti do something embarrassing as revenge. However, she didn't, except… "Let's use nicknames for each other~!"_

"… _What…?"_

" _Nicknames!"_

" _I see… what do you wish to be called…?"_

" _Ri!"_

 _Deiti pokerfaced. "Ri…? I see… then you shall call me Dia."_

 _"Dia...?" Rena chuckled. "It's so simple!"_

 _Deiti chuckled "You should not be the one saying that..."_

Rena also chuckled. "I guess I shouldn't now let's introduce each other again. My name is Ri, it's nice to meet you Di-"

* * *

Dia! Dia! Are you hurt?" Rena tried to wake Deiti from his unconscious state.

"Re…na..." Deiti silently whispered, before awaking out of unconsciousness.

Rena helped Deiti stand up. "Dia…? Are you still hurt?" Rena asked with concern.

Deiti chuckled. "Even after all these years, the nickname promise is still valid, Ri…"

"Dia… you still remember me!" Rena was overjoyed. "You even remember the promise!"

"… I have..."

Rena then came to realise something crucial. "… Wait a moment… Dia, how are you alive? That time we met was xxx years ago."

"… Ri…" Deiti called out. "I shall explain this topic to you another time…"

"Hmp... why do you always keep everything a secret?" Rena pouted. "You even kept your sickness a secret back then as well, why didn't you tell me that you only had little time left to live…?"

"… I see you have grown talkative… Ri…"

"Of course Dia~, it has been a long time after all~."

"…" Deiti felt Déjà vu and surprised of how fast the mood changed.

"Anyways~, what brings you here?"

"… Shopping..." And how fast it took to change topics.

"Oh! Me too!"

"Hmm…" Deiti glanced at Rena's bag full of groceries. "… I shall pay for your groceries as well…"

"No, no! It's fine!"

"… I will still pay…"

"But Dia! You don't need to pay for me!"

In the end, Deiti paid for both of their groceries without making even a dent in the money Lacher has given him, despite Rena's protests. Both Deiti and Rena exited the store with their respective groceries.

"You still paid in the end…" Rena sulked.

Deiti chuckled. "Of course… it was nice seeing a friend again…"

Rena felt the same, seeing a friend who she thought has 'died'.

Deiti and Rena continued walking together, the walk was unnervingly quiet, with none speaking.

"… Ri, may I ask where we are headed…?"

"Oh! We're headed towards where I am staying while I'm in Elder."

"…"

"Dia! Why not come with me?"

"… Ri… I cannot…"

"Dia? Is there a reason you can't?"

"… Again… It is something to be explained another time…"

"Another secret?"

"…"

Deiti seemingly paid more attention to the surroundings around them, hoping to not answer. He saw a man with a round body physique talking with a male teenager in the middle of the night, whom from behind, had a fully white appearance. White hair, white clothing, and six white mechanical devices that were slightly hovering around him. Deiti paid close attention to this male, as he kept bugging the older man about 'Nasods'. Deiti continued to pay more attention to this conversation.

"Dia? Dia?" Rena repeatedly called out, which brought Deiti's attention away from the teenager.

"…?" Deiti looked down to face Rena, who was facing him.

"Dia, I should be fine with the rest of the way now," Rena said while turning to face forward.

"… Fine…" Deiti stayed in one spot while Rena continued to walk.

Rena soon stopped with a distance away from Deiti. "… Dia… promise that you will tell me why you are still alive…" Rena asks without looking back.

Deiti stood quietly for a few moments. "… I will… one day…" Deiti promised.

"What will you d-," Rena asked while turning to face Deiti, however, Deiti was gone as if he was never there. "Dia…?"

Rena was saddened, she concluded that Deiti was a hallucination. Rena walked the rest of the way back to the inn, alone.

Rena tried theorising the reasons why she saw Deiti, even if she believed that he was a hallucination. But not coming to a clear conclusion, which frustrates her more.

When she arrived at the inn, she found that it was half destroyed, by a certain Elbrat and Aisha who were still fighting, with random people trying to stop the fighting, with no success.

"WHAT DID YOU BRATS DO?!" Rena screamed, she immediately dropped her groceries and magically summoned her bow to her hands, and started rapidly firing at both brats.

Elboy and Aisha screamed simultaneously while dodging all the arrows Rena has fired.

On one of the rooftops, Deiti was observing the mayhem of Elboy and Aisha getting chased. "… Rena still has not learnt to be calm…" Deiti chuckled, he then materialised a large black bow. Deiti intentionally fired an arrow with a message near Rena.

The sudden arrow made Rena stop firing at the brats, who were taking the opportunity to run for their lives, momentarily to find the letter attached to the arrow. Opening the message, it reads:

 _Ri, keep calm, did I not teach you?_

Rena faced to the direction where the arrow was fired with surprise, but again, Deiti wasn't there. However, Rena knew it was Deiti. Rena became hopeful, knowing that Deiti was indeed alive, and not a hallucination. Returning to reality, Rena calmed herself and she finally accurately hit the two brats, which knocked them out cold. What Rena did to them two afterwards would traumatise them for life.

* * *

 **The Temple, 10PM**

Deiti was already back at the mountain temple, he laid below the tree to recall everything that has happened. Too many things have happened, remembering that he is a god, remembering old friends and remembering few of his old abilities all in a single day. And most importantly, learning of heaven's current state of confusion, and that he must regain his prior powers to stop it.

Deiti chuckled. "… I was right, Aizrael... a new journey, has begun…" Deiti said to no one, soon he stared at the temple, where Ara rests. "… Ara, I wonder… how much potential do you have…?" Deiti continued to stare at the stars. "… And how much longer until I return…?" Deiti decided to stop questioning, he then closed his eyes to rest.

* * *

 **Review Responses:**

 **EternaPhoenix: What is it with you and harems? Do you really want Deiti to have a harem? No Deiti isn't getting a harem. Whelp, see you never in-game.**


End file.
